User blog:Theatregleek1995/Ryan's Individuality Blog
What's up Team Ryan!? Individuality week! Yes! My interpretation of individuality is being yourself and really showing how you are comfortable in your own skin. You just have to stand loud and proud and say, hey, this is me. Take me baby or leave me. Arriving at the house was a surreal experience. Walking into the dorms is just a wakeup call that you're one step closer to being on Glee. I was really excited when I got to meet my fellow contenders. It was good to get to know each other but also to get to scope out the competition. One of the first people I met was Brandon, who was also gay, so it was comforting to know I wouldn't be the only non-straight contender in the house. Meeting Gray was an interesting experience. He's super hot. And he introduced himself, shirtless. I melted a little bit. It was a very diverse group of people and we all just chatted while we waited around for Robert to come. When he announced the theme was not only Individuality, but that we would be singing Don't Stop Believin' I was pumped! Getting to sing Don't Stop Believin' was like being inducted into all things Glee. It was the first Glee hit and it just makes you realize just how close you are to the show you can almost taste it. Not to mention it fits my voice and I could belt it out as well. Lea Michele walked into the choir room and I just was star struck. I look up to her so much and seeing her walk through those doors made me just freak. I tried to keep my cool but I was fan girling all over the place. She's perfect. After the homework assignment, when Lea said "I owned the song" and "stepped up and stood out" I was so pleased with myself. Not only was I satisfied that I killed the performance, but I was so happy to hear those words from someone I look up to. However, to my dismay, Brandon was chosen as the homework winner. It just kind of irks me because he's the other gay guy and male belter in the group and I guess that makes him my main competition. I don't want to lose to him. Or anybody for that matter. Choreography was fun. I loved working with Zach. He just has this wonderful personality. Plus, I nailed the choreography this week. It was actually pretty simple. Not too shabby. Vocals with Nikki were amazing. She is such a sweetheart and is always just glowing. When I came in to do my line, I nailed it in one take. She told me how quick and easy it is to work with me and that she appreciated that. So I left the booth with a smile on my face. The video was so much fun! I got to break windows and rock out! And got to meet Erik for the first time. Which is a true honor because he has worked with so many big names in the industry. When I heard that I was second on the callback list for the week I was so proud of myself. I divided and conquered this week. To my pleasure of course. Waiting for the bottom three to return is such an awkward time for the remaining contenders. It's tense because nobody wants anybody to leave. However, the sooner someone goes, the closer I will be to a spot on Glee. Seeing Jacob go was sad. He was a cutie pie, kind of quiet, but sweet. It was a great first week on Project: Glee! Next week is sure to be a steamy episode. ;) -Ryan Thomas Category:Blog posts